The ABC's of a Mutant Love
by CashierGirl
Summary: Drabbles with the titles pertaining to each letter of the alphabet dictating the relationship between Logan and Marie  not in any specific order .
1. C

**Note**: Hey guys! So this story is basically going to be short little drabbles about the relationship between Marie and Logan, the way I see it. They will probably all be fluffy, and even though they won't have anything to do with eachother in the form of a plot, they will all carry the same storyline that I have in my head. Also, the each title will be the letter of the alphabet, but it won't go in order, because I find that I can't write when I have a specific letter in mind. I hope you all enjoy and review! (These characters are based off the movies, not the comics, and I do not own any of them).

* * *

><p><strong>Cussin'<strong>

Logan was leaning against the banister of the balcony, eyes toward the horizon and puffing away on a cigar. His eyes were far away, completely concentrating on his sense of hearing to detect for any sounds of trouble within the mansion. He technically was supposed to be monitoring the hallways, but fuck it. He could hear Jubilee smacking on her gum from the other side of the mansion and Chuck wheeling around in the basement. He figured he was safe in being able to detect trouble, despite being outside.

Already bored with his designated duties for the day, he began to search for the sounds of his favorite person in the mansion. A certain person with a southern twang and soft pattering footsteps he could place anywhere. Not in her room…not in the kitchen….he knew for a fact that she wasn't in class currently, had her schedule memorized because he liked to know where she was at all times. Logan began to get worried as he focused on listening in every room in the mansion; unless she was sleeping or being exceptionally quiet, she didn't seem to be anywhere.

Tensed and concentrating hard, he put out the cigar on his hand, not even registering the pain as he tried to think of where she could be.

Bang.

"Fuck."

Logan jumped out of his skin. What sounded like a sizable textbook dropped to the ground in the hallway that led to the balcony where he was currently situated. The book dropping wasn't what startled him, however. Whoever had uttered the low curse had a very familiar accent…

"Marie?"

Rogue looked up from her bent position on the floor, currently in the process of picking up the book she had dropped.

"Hey sugah," she said with a crooked smile, retrieving her book from the floor and trying to stuff it into her book bag. "Fuck. Won't fucking fit," she muttered, while Logan looked on in utter shock from the other end of the hallway.

"Kid!"

"What?" Rogue asked innocently, still trying to get the textbook to fit in strategically between her other books and papers.

"Where in the hell did you pick up that language? You're fucking 17 and innocent," he growled at her, a mixture of annoyance and sexual desire curdling in his lower belly. He was all growly and annoyed because it was probably the influence of those damn kids ruining her innocence. Turned on because he was _sick_ and she was Marie and he could picture her saying "fuck" in quite a different scene, involving words like "me" and "in bed".

The look she threw at him could only be described as incredulous. "Are ya kiddin' me Logan? Who do you _think_ I picked it up from?" She gave a cute little giggle as she shook her head and brushed past him to get to the study, carrying the stubborn textbook in her arms after giving up on fitting it in her bag.

Logan stayed standing in the middle of the hallway for a while, trying to figure out what the hell she meant by _that_. Did she mean she picked it up from him? He shook his head and went out to the balcony again to relight his cigar.

Nah, no fucking way, he thought to himself as he went back to "monitoring" the halls.


	2. W

**Warmth**

Logan wasn't sure of what to do, and it was pissing him off.

He had picked the kid up literally a day ago, and she was already an inconvenience to him. He was tired, had been driving all day, and he had fought hard last night. All he wanted was some alcohol and sleep. But the girl was jumpy and paranoid, and he had a sneaking suspicion that if he parked the truck in the middle of the forest and told her to climb into his bed, she would quite possibly have a heart attack.

In a perfect situation, he would sleep in the truck and she would sleep on his lumpy cot in the trailer with no suspicions or complaints. Actually no, in a perfect situation, she wouldn't be here and he would already be passed out cold, not having to worry about finding a town in the middle of the night so she could have her own bed in a motel somewhere.

As he debated the pros and cons of stopping for the night and risking the girl being traumatized for life (even though he had no intentions of hurting her, ever) or driving until he came up on the nearest town, he glanced over to the passenger side of the truck to the sleeping girl, curled against the window.

She may have been a damn inconvenience, having to take her feelings and needs into account and all, but Logan had to concede that she wasn't really so bad. He didn't know much about her; she was a mutant, her name was Marie but she was called Rogue, and she was a teenage girl on the run. She also smelled like lavender.

She had been nervous throughout the entire drive so far, in the first hour doing nothing but rambling in her Southern twang, the next several being small and quiet. He didn't really blame her paranoia. From what he gathered in the first hour of her rambling, she had been on the road for about a month, and had no doubt met many nasty characters on her travels. Logan knew he himself looked like a nasty character; he was big, imposing, dangerous, and oh yeah, had knives sticking out of his hands. Despite all that, however, Logan had a feeling that she trusted him because he was a mutant, a mutant on the road, just as she was.

Despite climbing into his truck last night willingly, she was still nervous, and had just fallen asleep an hour ago. Logan wouldn't have noticed if not for his superior senses, hearing the change in her breathing and feeling the release of tension she had been carrying with her all day.

Logan shook his head from his musings about the girl; he still had a decision to make. As he yawned in his growly way for the fifth time that hour, he decided to risk her feelings and pulled over into the shelter of the forest around him. He had a feeling he would pass out behind the wheel soon. He may have been unbreakable in an accident, but Marie and the truck were not.

As soon as he shut off the engine, Marie bolted up from her sleep, looking both dazed and wary at the forest that surrounded the truck.

"Where are we?" she asked, sleep and nervousness flooding her tone.

"Don't worry kid. I ain't gonna hurt you. I'm just really tired," Logan said gruffly, rubbing his eyes to both prove that he wasn't lying and to give her a minute to process the new information.

He looked towards her and saw her looking up at him with her big brown eyes, ones of frightened innocence.

"Seriously, relax. You can sleep on the cot in the trailer. I'll sleep in the truck," he said in an attempt to comfort her. He pushed the door open and stomped over to the back of the trailer, indicating that she should follow him.

Taking note of the freezing conditions the lovely Canada provided them this winter, Logan dusted off the cot with a large hand and proceeded to dump every blanket he could find onto it. It would honestly be a huge hassle if she froze to death in the middle of the night.

After he was done "making the bed", he stood back to view his handiwork and only then took notice that Marie was hesitantly standing near the trailer door outside, looking like she was about to run if need be. He figured that it would only spook her more if she had to get in the trailer with him still in it; he was large and took up half the space anyway. He stomped out of the trailer, grunted towards the cot in the back to show where she was to sleep, and then stomped back to the truck.

He went into the back seat and tried to make himself as comfortable as he could. He had slept in way worse conditions before, and he had recently been inspired to clean his truck, ensuring that he wouldn't be sleeping on random fast food wrappers abandoned on the seat. He still wasn't too comfortable though, and was cold as all hell. As he got settled, arms crossed to keep in warmth and long legs scrunched up, he heard Marie slowly and quietly shut the door of the trailer, look around for a bit, and then nestle into the cot he had set up for her. Logan meant to stay awake until she fell asleep, but he passed out as soon as he heard her soft sigh as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>Logan sat up like a shot, having been woken up by a strange rattling noise. All his senses on alert, he listened for the source of the constant but quiet noise. He was baffled for several seconds, but with a jolt, realized what it could be.<p>

He jumped out of the truck hurriedly and made his way to the trailer door. He opened it quietly, not wishing to spook the girl but needing to know if his assumption about the noise was correct.

He peered into the darkness, and saw the sleeping form of the girl on the cot, her back completely pressed against the tin of the trailer wall. Despite having a few blankets around her, she was shaking from the cold violently, causing the entire structure of the trailer (which was admittedly flimsy) to shake as well.

"Fuck," Logan muttered softly. Another decision. He would either have to wake the girl up and scare her half to death again, or let her die. Half tempted to just let her die, Logan pictured her big brown eyes, lifeless. He didn't like the image too much. He swiftly and silently began to nudge her awake, albeit a bit roughly, unused to handling such a fragile young thing.

She awoke immediately, eyes terrified, obviously believing that he had come to either kill or rape her.

"Don't worry kid! Everything's fine!" Logan said hastily, but Marie scooted even closer to the back of the cot and draped herself in the blankets to use for protection.

She tried to speak, probably to ask the questions that her brown orbs already seemed to be searching the answers for in Logan's face, but she was shaking so violently from the cold that it came out as "Wh – wh-what?"

Heart twisting, he explained, "Marie, you're gettin' frozen solid. I'm gonna have to use my body heat to warm you. I'm gonna touch you, but I promise not to hurt you okay?"

Shivering and considering, Marie paused for a moment. But as Logan began to become impatient and another violent shudder went through her, she became aware of the fact that she could not move her muscles very well, so she simply nodded.

Logan was relieved, believing in the moments that she was silently thinking that he was going to have force his body heat onto her, which would not have been the best path in gaining her trust. Why he wanted to gain her trust, he wasn't sure and wasn't about to dwell on it.

Scowling at the tiny size of the cot that could barely handle his weight, let alone the both of them, Logan quickly scooped her up with the blankets and deposited her in the back of the truck. She had emitted a panicked squeal when he held her in his arms, but her arms came around his neck almost instantly.

He settled against the window of the back, pulling her small frame against him and wrapping the blankets around them both tightly. She wrapped her arms around his chest tightly as he hugged her to him, both of them working to get her warm. Slowly but surely, her shivering began to slow, although she still held herself rigidly between his arms. Logan expected as much; even he was feeling awkward, holding this girl so tightly, having just met her the day before.

Unexpectedly, he heard a little voice say "you don't have to do this, ya know."

"Yeah I do darlin'. You were kinda shakin' the trailer and truck and I couldn't get to sleep," he said gruffly.

To his surprise, she sounded amused, saying "oh," then nestled herself closer into his arms. Within minutes, her breathing was slow and deep.

For the first time in a long time, Logan was warm, and it had nothing to do with the blankets.


	3. H

**History**

"I _hate_ this."

Logan looked up from his position under his motorcycle to a scowling Marie scratching out another sentence in her notebook.

"What are you doin'?" he asked while wiping the grease and sweat from his face.

"History paper. About a war or somethin'," she grumbled from her perch on the cabinet, legs stretched out and back against the shed that held the extra grease rags and goggles for the students of Scott's mechanics class.

Logan simply nodded his head and grunted, about to dive back down into his work, when he was accosted by a flying rolled up ball of notebook paper.

"What was _that_ for?"

"You should be offering to _help_. I swear Logan, I feel like you're getting _less_ civilized…" Marie explained, clearly annoyed at his lack of progress in understanding societal rules.

"I dunno anything about history!" he exclaimed, hitching up an eyebrow.

"You're like a hundred years old!" she countered hotly, ripping another piece of paper from her notebook to throw at his head again.

"You callin' me old?" he accused, pointing a wrench at her threateningly.

"Well, you _are_," she said innocently as she grinned. "You're basically an artifact."

Logan glared at her but turned back to his motorcycle with a little smirk.

"I don't know if you remember, but I can't remember shit about the past. I kind of have a brain injury," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Marie sighed loudly. "The _one_ time you could actually be somewhat useful…"

He snorted. That was a bold faced lie and they both knew it. Marie treated him somewhat like her own personal slave, and he did most everything willingly (except let her paint his nails, a request made by her randomly one day when Jubilee wasn't around. He refused point blank. He did everything for her, but he had_ some_ dignity left, thank you very much).

"Why don't _you_ be useful and get us both some lunch. I'm starvin'," Logan requested.

Marie hopped off the cabinet quickly, abandoning her essay willingly. She nearly ran out of the garage, off to both avoid her homework and scrounge for lunch in the kitchen.

Curious, Logan wandered over to her scattered notebooks, picking up the essay directions she had been moaning about all morning, detailing a five page paper about an aspect of World War II.

"Some war? How about one of the biggest wars _ever_," he snorted, remembering her words from before. As he racked his brains for any knowledge he might've picked up about it, he suddenly felt the rip of a gunshot into his left shoulder, saw the dead green eyes of a fallen comrade, heard the loud explosions and screams of desperate men. Unbeknownst to Marie, or anyone else besides the professor, Chuck had finally agreed to help Logan remember his life. It was a slow and excruciating process, remembering death and destruction, war and loss, but they were memories nonetheless.

He had actually run out of the office the last meeting, remembering the bloody body of a woman he obviously once loved. He didn't remember their life together, or even her name, but the memory of seeing the lifeless body brought with it feelings of desolate sorrow for a lost lover. He had ran out on the professor without so much as a goodbye, jumped on his motorbike, and drank in some random bar until Scooter came looking for him. It went without saying that he wasn't too sure he wanted to continue remembering.

He smelled the mix of lavender and steak before he saw Marie bound into the garage, and he quickly went to help her when he saw her juggling with drinks and sandwiches for the both of them.

"Thanks sugah," she drawled as she hopped back onto her perch, immediately digging into her steak sandwich. Scott would scalp the both of them if he knew that they were eating in the garage, and both of them delighted in this knowledge as they tucked into their lunch.

Logan sat on his motorbike, holding his cold beer in one hand and steak sandwich in the other. As he chewed, he looked over at Marie, who was sitting on her homework and dripping sauce all over it.

"Just so ya know," Marie said with a mouth of bread, "I made you a sandwich, so now you _have_ to help me with this paper. It's due tomorrow."

Logan rolled his eyes and took a drag of beer, ignoring her impish smile. He could've called it, knew her well enough to know that he would be roped into helping, even against his own will.

As he continued to chew, he decided that there was no fucking way he was going to open a damn textbook. He was gonna have to pay another visit to Chuck this afternoon. The memories of his past may cause him pain, but he knew that telling Marie, with her sweet brown eyes and her raging temper, that he wouldn't help her would be the worst memory he could ever, ever acquire.


	4. P

**Please**

"Please?"

Logan looked up from his inspection of a questionable looking donut into the pleading eyes and pouted mouth of a teenage girl, holding a paperback novel tightly within her gloved grasp.

"No," he said gruffly before looking down again, smirking slightly as she stamped her foot and whined, "Logaaaan."

He sighed, threw the donut back onto the tray of day old pastries, and asked, "What do you want?"

"A book,"

"What book?"

Marie hesitated and held the book closer to her body while Logan gave her a look.

"It's a stupid romance novel, isn't it," he groaned, gently but firmly tugging it out of her death grip. He looked at the cover and snorted loudly while Marie slowly turned crimson. A big busty woman held by a hulking man with long flowing hair, the typical cover of what Logan considered to be "trash" and teenage girls considered "romantic."

"Look, I am very aware how stupid those books are. But I am _bored_ driving all damn day with _you_ as a freaking conversationalist, and lemme tell ya, I can only handle so many grunts from you before I beg to be left in some random backwards town just for kicks," she said very fast in her sassy southern attitude, still blushing but gaining some confidence back as he just looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

"And, also, this stupid store only has this, a book about farming corn, and a playboy magazine," she explained as she ripped the book out of his hand and resumed her puppy dog expression, pleading for him to buy it.

Logan sighed again and gave a non committal grunt, then picked up his basket and proceeded towards the bored looking cashier who was looking at this exchange like a mildly amusing television show. Marie, still unsure of his behaviorisms after only a week of being his travel companion, slowly trailed behind with the book still in her grasp.

The cashier began to ring up the items slowly, looking back and forth to Logan and Marie, clearly trying to figure out their relationship. As he rang up the last item, Logan turned toward the cautious girl in back of him and said, "Well kid, do you want it or not?"

Marie gave him a huge smile and hurriedly put the book down on the counter, which elicited an annoyed look from the cashier and a slight groan from Logan when it rang up as $7.99.

"Damn expensive trash," Logan muttered, but resignedly pulled out his wallet to pay.


End file.
